Brutaka's Game
by Saronicle
Summary: A plane full of Humans teleports to the island of Mata Nui in the Bionicle world. They fight for their lives against Rahi, Rahkshi and the Toa Nuva, who see the Humans as another Matuka threat.
1. Prologue

Brutaka stared at the open ocean. That's all he has seen for nearly a thousand years now. He was sick of it. For him it was no fun being stranded on an island in the middle of an ocean world. He would rather be off doing other things, but his duty of guarding the Ignika came first. His duty was boring. In fact the last thousand years of his life were boring. There have been no threats other than the volcano and all he ever did was hide from the Matoran struggling to stay alive.

He let out a sigh and sat on a rock behind him. He sat there for several minutes thinking of ways he could have fun.

_"I could drop a Tahtorak in Metru Nui and have it destroy half the city,"_ he thought, _"but that's already been done."_ He activated his mask of Dimensional gates and put his head through the portal. His head floated a thousand feet in the air. Less than a mile away was the Island of Mata Nui. He had just discovered the island a few weeks ago while doing some exploring of the planet. He watched the island as the sun was setting on the other side.

_"It would be a great place to just get away from everything_, _but then Axonn would be wondering where I was and send someone out to find me."_ He sighed again.

Right as he was about to pull his head back he noticed something. He saw lights coming from six different places on the island. There were villagers on the island. And where there are villagers, there are Toa to mess around with.

"Looks like I'm going to have fun after all." he said with a smile on his face. He pulled his head out of the portal and began to think of ways he could scare the Matoran and play with the Toa. But as each idea came up, he shook his head and discarded it.

_"No, that will never do."_ he thought. Unlike past pranks, he wanted this scheme to go on for weeks, and possibly even months, however nothing that he knew about could fulfill the 'fun' he wanted. He let out a sigh of disappointment and laid his back on the ground. His gleaming, red eyes stared at the starry night as if he was in a staring contest. He didn't stop staring at them as he continued thinking. Then he paused. He sat up, still staring at the starry night as though he was being hypnotized. His eyes widened as an idea unlike anything before came to him.

"What if..." Brutaka asked himself. A sinister grin formed on his face, "I have them fight something alien?"

57EC88D7-AE89-9DE7-6206-7545CC46FE2F

1.02.28


	2. Taking Flight

Sarah stared at the suitcase on her bed. She looked at all of the items she had laid out before putting them in her suitcase.

"_Lets see here. Hygiene kit? Check. Clothes? Check. Sunday clothes? Check. Flute... Flute?"_ She looked around her room. Her flute case was nowhere to be seen.

"Now where did it go?" She asked herself. "I could've sworn I put it here just a few minutes-" she stopped as she looked behind her suitcase. "Oh... There it is. Oh! Can't forget the music either. Mr. Petrik would've killed me if I forgot" She placed both items in the case and zipped it up. Right then she could hear a knock on the door.

"Sarah, are you ready to go yet?" asked her Mom. "We're running late." She gave out a deep sigh.

"Yes Mom." She said as she carried her luggage out to the car. She and her band class were going on a trip from Portland to New York City for a week. During the trip to the airport she looked out the window and said nothing. She had a long frown on her face.

_"Why did we have to go today?"_ she thought. _"I don't even want to go."_ There was nothing wrong with band. She loved it ever since sixth grade. The problem was that her band teacher, Mr. Petrik, made it so that band was the only thing in her life. She was committed to band as long as it was a hobby, but with Mr. Petrik it became a job. All she wanted was a break, but that wasn't going to happen.

Instead of a band trip to New York, she would rather be doing something exciting and outdoors.

_"I don't even like the city."_ she thought to herself. _"It's crowded, noisy and the tall buildings don't count as 'a view'. Rather they block the view. Everyone else is going to the __Deschutes__ River to go rafting. Everyone but me."_ She let out a deep sigh as car began to exit the highway to the airport.

At the Airport all of the other band students were already there. All of their luggage and instruments were grouped together as students got his or her ticket.

"Sarah, you made it." said Mr. Petrik. He handed her her ticket.

"Hi Mr. Petrik." she smiled. She was very good at hiding what she felt. Neither Mr. Petrik nor the students could tell that she was already in a bad mood.

"All right, everyone's here. Now onward to the security check" Mr. Petrik yelled. Sarah hugged her mom and dad goodbye before leaving with the rest of the group. Mr. Petrik led the way while everyone else followed. Sarah was near the very end with Mackenzie.

_"At least I have some company."_ She thought. She and Mackenzie have been friends since they were kids and both enjoyed band. While Sarah played the flute, Mackenzie was in percussion. During the security check she, Mackenzie and a few other flute players from her group chatted together to pass the time. Once through, they were on their way to the flight gate.

* * *

Lewa Nuva yawned as he got out of bed.

"Ah! What a wonderful-nice morning." he said as he looked out the window. He then looked down to see Takanuva still sound asleep and snoring heavily. Lewa smiled at the sound Toa and placed his hands around his mouth.

"Hey! Fire-spiter! Wake up! Sleep-over is over!"

"Ah!" Takanuva yelled as he jolted up to his feet. "Lewa, don't scare me like that! I thought it was another Rahkshi attack." Lewa chuckled.

"No Makuta son's here young Fire-spiter. Just me. Are you ready for your lesson-training?"

"What? Now? I've only been a Toa for a day!"

"The sooner, the better. Today we'll start the day up high-branch."

"Doing what?" asked Takanuva as Lewa began to walk out the door. He turned to him and smiled.

"We're going to tree-launch."

"Oh... Wait a minute. Isn't that Gukko Bird ridding?" he asked in a confused look. Lewa nodded his head.

"Meet me up-tree." he said before flying off. Takanuva's expression went from a look of confusion to annoyance.

"Great," he grumbled to himself. "just what I need. More flying." He let out a sigh and went outside. He never realized how beautiful the village was in the morning. Cheerful Matoran were traveling all around, swinging on vines and crossing bridges. He could see a few on the ground playing Kohli. He would've gladly joined them, but he needed to go train with Lewa. He began to make his way to the Gukko Bird air force.

He stumbled along the way. He tried very hard to balance himself while walking along the branches. Occasionally he had to swing from one tree to another, which often involved jumping to another vine to get across. He was almost at the base. All he had to do was swing on three vines to get there. He grabbed the first vine tightly, counted to three and pushed himself off the branch. He swung across the air for a few seconds before letting go to catch the other vine. When he approached the third vine, he accidentally let go too early. He reached out as far as he could, but couldn't reach and fell. His eyes widened in fear and screamed as he plummeted to the ground. He braced himself and closed his eyes. Then, nothing happened. He opened his eyes to see that he was hovering twenty feet above the ground. He looked up to see Lewa with his right hand grabbing onto a vine and the other hand holding onto his leg. Lewa stared at him and smiled.

"You Fire-spiters sure have a way of ground-bounding." he chuckled. Takanuva smiled.

"I guess it runs in the family."

"Well come on now," said Lewa "we need to get started-going on your air-flying." Takanuva looked at the Gukko bird.

"Lewa, are you sure about this?" He asked nervously.

"Don't worry fire-spiter, you'll quick-learn this." Lewa chuckled. Takanuva sat on the bird and grabbed on to the steering. He gave a deep sigh and gave the bird the order to fly. The bird let out a sharp chirp before taking off. The speed in which the rahi took off caught the toa of light by surprise and he couldn't help but scream. At first the bird was flying aimlessly, but Takanuva took control of the bird and began to steer the creature where he wanted to go. Lewa watched and activated his kanohi and followed.

After a few minutes in the air Takanuva settled down. He began to feel more exhilarated than afraid, unlike when he flew as a matoran. He turned left and right, up and down and even doing loops in the air.

"See? What did I promise-tell you?" asked Lewa.

"This is amazing!" exclaimed Takanuva,"I can see the entire island from up here."

"Yeah. It's quite a sight-view. You should see-look it during sunset."

"I'll have to do that." he said. He then noticed something from the corner of his eye. He could see thick, black smoke coming from between the Le-wahi and Ta-wahi region. He signaled at lewa and pointed in the direction of the smoke.

"Uh-oh," said Lewa, "looks like there's trouble-danger. Better go search-look this." Both toa changed course and headed for the tower of smoke.

* * *

Sarah sat quietly as she waited for the plane. Most of the band were chatting while she and a few other students were watching a football game on tv. Those that were watching were cheering for their favorite team. Sarah just sat there and stared. She was annoyed at their cheering.

"Sarah, why so down?" Mackenzie asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," she replied. "I'm not really a big sports person."

"Why not?"

"It's just that it's boring. All you do is sit and watch as the ball goes from one end of the field to the other. I'd prefer to play sports rather and watch them."

"You obviously don't know what you're talking about." said a figure behind her. She turned around to see Janet standing right behind her. She wanted so badly to tell her to shut up, but she knew better. Instead she squinted her eyes and turned back around. If there was anyone in the band she hated more than Mr. Petrik, it was Janet. To Sarah, Janet was a snot-nosed brat. She was always telling other members in her section what to do, getting all of the solos, and being rude by texting while the teacher was talking. She was a royal pain in the butt and the worst part isn't that Janet was a flute player, but that she had to sit next to Janet in class. After sitting next to her for over two years now, she just wanted to strangle the little witch and pour water over her and smile as she melted. Sarah's frustration was interrupted when the speaker went on.

"Attention all passengers, flight 374 from Portland to New York is ready for boarding."

_"Finally."_ she thought as she grabbed her backpack and stood up. She handed the flight attendant her ticket and boarded the plane.

* * *

"Duck!" shouted Pohatu as he threw his pincers towards Tahu. He ducked right before they knocked down the Rahkshi that was sneaking up behind him. Tahu stood up and looked around, there were still two others and Pohatu was battling them himself. He took his swords and charged at them. The Rahkshi of hunger noticed him from the corner of its eye and redirected his attention to the Toa of fire. As Tahu got closer he began to feel weaker and weaker. As he felt on his knees in exaustment, the black Rahkshi stood over him. He looked up as it raised its staff over its head. Before it stuck the down Toa, a gust of wind blew it back against a boulder. Tahu turned his head around to see Lewa and Takanuva flying towards him.

Before the Gukko bird could land, the black Rahkshi got back up on its feet and made a loud screech. The sound scared the bird and it began flying out of control. Takanuva tried to control the Rahi, but without warning, the bird bucked him off its back, and he fell fifteen feet before landing on his face. He slowly stood on his feet before spitting out some dirt.

"You messed with the wrong toa." Takanuva grumbled to himself before shooting a beam of light from his staff. The light paralyzed the suit of armor as the Kraata inside vaporized. Lewa landed right behind him.

"You're getting good at Rahkshi-fighting." he said with a smile. Takanuva turned around.

"Thanks, I- Lewa! Look out!" Before Takanuva and Lewa could react, a Rahkshi of poison that Pohatu previously knocked down threw his poison staff at the Toa of air. Lewa tried to dodged the staff, but he wasn't quick enough. The staff scraped the side of his body. He screamed and knelt down from the pain.

"Lewa!" Takanuva yelled. He aimed his staff at the green Rakshi and fired a beam of light at it before running to Lewa's aid.

"I'm okay," he said as he covered his wound. "just a tiny-small scratch."

While Takanuva was helping Lewa, Pohatu and Tahu were taking care of the last Rakshi. The blue rakshi stood between the two groups of toa. Sensing an easy victory, Pohatu kicked a boulder the size of his head at the creature. What he didn't expect was for the Rakshi to dodge it. The boulder went past it and made its way towards his brothers. Before he could stop it, the rock hit Lewa in the face. He fell backwards and landed on the ground out cold.

"Brother!" Pohatu yelled. Tahu summoned his element and shot a wall of flame from his swords at the surviving Rahkshi and burned it to a crisp. Seeing that all three were defeated, the two quickly ran to aid their fallen brother.

57EC88D7-AE89-9DE7-6206-7545CC46FE2F

1.02.28


	3. Flight 374

"Are you B.J.?" the flight attendant asked. B.J. nodded. "All right then, come follow me."

The attendant took B.J. down the hall where a pilot stood right in front of the boarding gate.

"Hello, I am Captain Roswell. You must be the new recruit?"

"Yes sir. It's nice to meet you sir." B. J. said. He shook the captain's hand warmly. Captain Roswell was old in his early 60's while B. J. was only about twenty-five.

"So, what kind of experience do you have son?" He asked.

"I flew bombing missions in a Raptor in Iraq." B. J. replied.

"Iraq huh? I was a chopper pilot back in Vietnam. Have you ever flown a plane like this before?"

"No sir."

"Well then today is your lucky day."

* * *

Sarah scanned the rows for a decent seat.

"Keep moving." Janet snapped behind her. She ignored her and found a window seat right behind the wing. She put her backpack in the luggage compartment and sat down.

"Mackenzie, over here." she said placing her hand on the seat.

"Thanks Sarah, but I'm sitting next to Kyle."

"Oh... Okay." she looked down and turned her head to the window. Two other band students came and sat next to her.

Band students weren't the only ones on board; there were families and children as well. After about fifteen minutes the speaker went on.

"Attention all passengers this is your captain speaking. I am Captain Roswell with my Copilot B.J." The captain went on for five minutes talking about their flight information and their safety procedure. Sarah listened very closely to the safety procedure and made note of everything they talked about. Despite her disappointment in going, the only thing that made it worth going on was the take off. There was something about how the plane took off that made her feel an adrenaline rush. She held on to her seat tightly and waited for the excitement to begin.

* * *

On the airfield workers were prepping incoming and out going airplanes. Over the loud noise of the engines no one noticed the swirling vortex forming on the side of a wall.

Brutaka's head came out and he was amazed by what he saw. Airplanes and jets of all sizes were taking off and landing.

_"Amazing,"_ he thought. _"A civilization from another world."_ He had been searching across several planets all day. Each one he scouted either had no life or had life that was far less intelligent. He then turned his attention to the workers. He could see their organic faces. It made him want to puke. They were nothing like what he had ever seen before. They were disgusting. They were perfect.

_"No one on the island would expect a whole other race to come crashing in their back yard."_ He looked around at the different planes that were preparing to take off. There were several of them, but they were either too small or too big. Then he noticed one that was approaching the runway for take off.

"It's perfect." he smiled. He took note of the markings on the plane's tail and pulled his head back. "Tonight, the game begins." With a piece of stone he carved the markings he saw: 374

* * *

"Lewa?... Lewa?" Poahtu asked. His face was full of guilt. Lewa moaned before opening his eyes. Is vision was blurry at first, but then cleared up. Tahu, Pohatu and Takanuva were all standing over him, looking down at him.

"Uhhh..." he moaned, "What happened?"

"You blacked out after getting hit in the face with a rock. Sorry." Pohatu replied. Lewa rubbed his mask and felt a dent on his forehead.

"That's okay," he said trying to stand up. "It's not your fa- AHHH!" he yelled in pain. He placed his hand on his side. He looked at his waist and saw a six-inch long gash on his left side. The gash had a sickly, green glow.

"Lewa, we really need to take care of that." said Tahu.

"Don't worry fire-spiter, it's just a tiny-small scratch. I'm fine" But Tahu could tell he was lying. The Toa of air began to stumble as he walked. He made an attempt to fly, only to end up falling to the ground.

"Ow..." he moaned.

"Are you sure you're all right? You don't look so good." Takanuva said.

"Of course I'm all-" he stopped before he could finish. He began to feel light headed. Everything he saw began to spin around and he started to loose his sense of direction.

"Ohhh..." he said, "Maybe you're right fire-spiter."

"Lets get you Ta-koro. We can fix you and your mask there." said Tahu. The three Toa picked their brother up and escorted him to Tahu's village.

* * *

The plane stopped at the end of the runway and awaited clearance from the flight tower. Sarah could hear the engines powering up. She got even more excited. From her window she could see the flaps lowering. Then the plane began to move. Her back was pushed against her seat as it went faster and faster. Her heart rate speed up. Then the plane took off. She could feel the G-forces at work, pulling her into her seat as the pane went higher and higher. She could see the whole city of Portland from her window and even Mt. Hood. She looked at her clock and read 4:56. It was going to be a long eight-hour flight.

Cliffs and boulders surrounded the trail the Toa walked on. For the last half hour the three held Lewa over their shoulders as they made their way to Ta-koro. Lewa moaned more and more as he felt the poison spread throughout his body. He felt very weak and could no longer feel his legs as they dragged on the ground. Tahu heard something up ahead. He raised his hand and signaled his brothers to stop. They stood still in silence, as the sound of footsteps grew louder. No one could see or hear where they were coming from. Expecting an enemy attack, Tahu drew his swords and stood in battle stance. Then he heard a familiar voice.

"Tahu, do you really want to fight your sister?" Gali said as she came around a boulder.

"Gali," Tahu lowered his blades, "what are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing brother." she smiled.

"Oh, just the usual."

"Tahu, only two things are usual for you: lava surfing and getting yourself into trouble." Gali snickered. Tahu wanted to say something back, but nothing came up. Gali then turned her attention to her brothers holding Lewa.

"Mata Nui, what happened?" she asked as she rushed to the down Toa. Lewa lifted his head and replied in a weak and tired voice,

"I got poisoned and hit-smakced in the face with a rock." He put his head back down and moaned.

"Oh dear," said Gali, "let me help." Before she could touch him the Toa heard the loud screech of Rahkshi in the distance.

"We need to get him to Ta-koro now!"

* * *

Right after take off the band was energetic. They all sang the music that they were going to play in New York. Students sang their part using the word: da. What they sang sounded just like what they played and they enjoyed it. Sarah couldn't help but join in. It wasn't every day that she got to sing her part by repeating one word over and over again.

_"Next time well do it with kazoos."_ she thought to herself. After about a half hour of singing the band died down and it became quiet. To pass the time Sarah pulled out a book from her back pack and started to read. Ashley noticed the book in her hands.

"What's that?" she asked.

"This? Oh, it's just Bear Gryles." Sarah replied.

"Who?"

"You know, from Man vs. Wild?"

"Sorry, never heard of him. What's it about?"

"It's just a book on surviving in the wild. It's good, but it has some major flaws in it."

"Flaws? What do you mean?" Ashley asked with a curious look on her face.

"Its that Bear Gryles has experience in the military. He has the ability to do the things he talks about. I'm just a high school teenager. I don't have any physical strength or abilities. If I tried to do some of the things he did I wouldn't survive."

"I see. Do you know survivor man?"

"Yes I do. I like his methods a lot better because his capabilities are similar to mine."

"So then why do you have that book?"

"Because it was the only one I could find." Janet, who sat right in front of them, interrupted Sarah's conversation.

"Shhhh." she said, "I'm trying to sleep, so if you two would shut up that would be nice." Sarah just gave her a cold look. Their eyes locked onto each other for a few seconds. Janet then turned back around. Sarah didn't stop staring at her for another few seconds and then went back to reading her book.

* * *

It was several minutes since Tahu and his brothers met up with Gali. Not a single sound came from the Toa with the exception of their feet. Tahu was thinking to himself when he noticed something in the distance. He stopped and saw Ta-koro, just a few miles away.

_"We made it at last." _he thought in relief. Before he started moving again he noticed that something was wrong. Lewa wasn't moaning. He turned to look at Lewa.

"Lewa?" the Toa of fire asked. All of the Toa looked at Lewa waiting for him to answer. There was no response. "Lewa?" he asked again, this time walking up to him. The Toa of air still didn't answer. Tahu lifted Lewa's head to find him un-conscience. At first Tahu thought he merely fainted from being tired and weak, but something caught his attention that caused a look of fear to come on all of the Toa's faces. Lewa's heart light was fading.

"Oh no," he whispered. "We need to hurry!"

Jaller stood guard at the gate of the newly rebuilt village of Ta-koro. After his original home was destroyed by Rahkshi, he took it upon himself to work double time protecting his people. He could hear footsteps off in the distance and he readied his sword.

"Halt! Who goes there?" he shouted. Just then he could see Tahu and three other Toa carrying Lewa in their arms.

"It's us," the Toa of fire shouted, "hurry and open the gate!" Jaller did as he said and let the Toa through. The new village the Toa entered was made up of makeshift huts surrounded by a sharp and jagged wall of stone. Tahu lead the other Toa to his hut where they laid Lewa on his bed. His heart light was still fading.

"All right," said Gali "we need to act quickly. Let us summon all of our healing powers." Tahu, Pohatu and Takanuva placed their hands on Lewa's chest. They then focused their elemental energy into his body. After a few seconds Gali gave them the order to stop. It was now her turn. Summoning her powers, she created an orb of water. She placed the sphere onto Lewa and the water quickly began to cover his body. After a few seconds the water disappeared and the poison and the wound on his side were gone.

She leaned over his body and saw that his heart light was stable. Pohatu caught her as she collapsed.

"I'll take her out side to get some air." he said.

"We'll go too." replied Tahu. "There's nothing more we can do for him now but let him sleep." As the Toa Nuva exited the hut Vakama and Jaller were waiting outside. "Is he going to be all right?" Jaller asked.

"He'll be fine," replied Takanuva, "he just needs some rest." Pohatu and Tahu took Gali over to a bench where they laid her down.

"Thank you brothers." she said.

"Anytime." Pohatu replied. "By the way, what were you doing out in Ta-wahi?"

"I was on my way to see Kopaka."

"Why?" Tahu asked. Gali shrugged.

"I thought he could use a little more company. All he does is spend time alone."

"I can understand that, but I'm not sure if he really needs the company." Tahu folded his arms.

"I don't know," interrupted Pohatu "I kind of like the idea of visiting him more often. Just so long as it isn't Lewa." The three couldn't help but chuckle.

57EC88D7-AE89-9DE7-6206-7545CC46FE2F

1.02.28


	4. The Strange Rahi

Takanuva kept an eye on Lewa. He had been watching him for what seemed like hours, and it was making him tired. Right as he was about to doze off, he was startled by the sound of Lewa screaming. The Toa of light jumped up to his feet in surprise and found Lewa sitting up and breathing heavily.

"What's wrong?" Takanuva asked.

"Oh," Lewa said still breathing heavily, "It was just a sorry-bad dream." He then took the time to stretch out his arms and legs. "How long have I been day-sleeping?" he yawned.

"Almost the whole day." Takanuva replied. "We thought we lost you." The two Toa stepped out of the hut and saw the sun beginning to set.

"Drat, I wanted to continue with your air-flying lessons." he moaned, "By the way, where is Pohatu and Gail?"

"They left a few hours ago to go see Kopaka." said Tahu as he approached them.

"Really?" I wanted to ever-thank you all for saving me."

"It was nothing." smiled Takanuva.

"I wish we could visit-stay here a little longer fire-spiter, but the two of us still have more battle-training to do tomorrow." Lewa triggered his mask power and jumped in the air, but instead of going up he fell right back down and landed on his stomach.

"Oh right, I forgot. " said Tahu as he hit his forehead. "We need Vakama to fix your mask."

"Yeah, that would be a smart-bright idea." moaned Lewa as he stood up.

* * *

"Flight 374 this is the Control Tower. Do you read me?" said one of the workers.

"This is Flight 374, we copy, over."

"Flight 374 radar is picking up a storm heading your way about 20 miles from here. We ask that you proceed your flight with caution."

"We hear you loud and clear. We'll begin landing in about 30 minutes."

The control tower worker then noticed something on the radar that caught his attention. He quickly did a check on the weather report and what he found stumped him.

"Strange," he thought, "The forecast didn't predict the storm to be that big." Just then he could hear the crackling sound of thunder. He looked up and dropped his jaw.

* * *

"See, I told you you would do just fine." said Roswell. "In thirty minutes you'll complete your first commercial flight." B.J. couldn't help but smile. He checked his instruments and made sure they read the right altitude of just over 5,000 feet. He then looked up to see the thunderstorm up a head. As the plane entered the cloud, he noticed that something was odd about the storm.

"Uh, Captain?" he asked nervously, "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Well I'll be." Captain Roswell said in a dumbfounding look. "The lightning's purple!"

* * *

"Are you ever-done in there?" Lewa asked impatiently.

"It'll be ready when it's ready!" Vakama replied from inside his hut. Lewa gave out a sigh and sat on the ground. He put his back against the hut and stared at the sky. The sun was almost down and he could see the first stars beginning to light up the night. He then turned his head to see Takanuva walking up to him.

"How long will it take for him to finish?" he asked.

"As long as it needs too." he moaned. Takanuva sat next to him and stared up at the sky.

"It sure is a beautiful night." said the Toa of light.

"Yeah, it sure i-" Lewa cut himself off. "Uh, fire-spiter? I don't think Gali got-drained all of the poison out of me."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm see-dreaming things." he said as he pointed to the west. Takanuva looked and his eyes widened.

"Lewa, you're not seeing things. It's real. I better get Tahu."

* * *

"Shouldn't you two be back at your villages?" Kopaka grumbled as he made his way to Ko-koro.

"We would brother," replied Gali, "but we felt that you spend way too much time alone and could use some company once in a while."

"I don't need company." he said in a cold whisper.

"Well like it or not we're gonna see you more often and-" Pohatu was cut off by the sound of rolling thunder. The three Toa looked behind them and saw a thunder cloud form over Le-wahi. But what got their attention wasn't the cloud, it was the purple lightning.

"You don't think he's back do you?" Gali asked.

"I don't know," replied Kopaka, "but we better take a look." The trio changed their course and ran towards the storm.

"Control tower this is flight 374 do you copy?" All B. J. heard was static.

"Control tower this is flight 374, do you read me?" Again, nothing but static. "Looks like we've lost radio contact."

"Must be from this storm." replied Captain Roswell. "Continue on course and-" The plane suddenly shook violently and the pilots were caught off guard. A red light on B.J.'s side began to flash.

"What was that?" asked the Captain.

"I don't know, but what ever it was it breached the fuselage and were leaking fuel fast!"

"How much flying time do you think we have?" B. J. thought for a minute and made his calculation.

"Judging from our rate of fuel loss, I say about five minutes." said with a worried look on his face.

"That's not much." replied Roswell, "Ready the landing gears and-" he paused and stared at the sky with a blank face. "My goodness what is that?" B. J. redirected his attention from the controls to the patch of sky. His eyes widened. Not far off in the distance they could see a large, purple vortex swirling in the air and they were headed right for it.

"Evasive maneuvers!" ordered the Captain. The plane turned left, but as the plane moved, the vortex moved as well.

"It's not working, let's turn right." he ordered. The plane turned to the right, yet the vortex still moved into their path. As the vortex got closer the pilots tried everything to get out of its way, but all attempts failed.

"We're going to crash!" yelled B. J. He brace himself as the plane flew into the vortex. For the next few seconds the entire cabin of the plane light up from a blinding light. When it was over, B. J. opened his eyes and could see that the plane was still flying and the lightning was nowhere to be seen.

"Was it just a dream?" he asked himself.

"I wish it were," replied Roswell, "but it aint." B. J. checked the radar and could pick up nothing. For a minute he thought it was broken and called the Control Tower to inform them of their situation. There was only static.

"Radio's dead and so is our radar."

"You sure? Check it again." B. J. checked the radio again. The radar was still blank. The plane came out of the cloud and all they could see was black sky.

"This can't be right." said B.J. "We should be seeing New York right now." He then returned his attention to another alarm that went off.

"We're out of fuel and just lost engine one!" he yelled, "Now we lost engine number three!"

* * *

For Sarah, the last five minutes were very strange. The first thing she noticed when flying in the storm was that the lightning was purple. Then the whole plane shook violently, scarring the passengers. At first she thought is was just turbulence, but from past flights she could tell it wasn't that. Something had hit the plane. What it was she didn't know, but she knew it couldn't be good. Then the plane began making sudden turns and going up and down. The next thing she knew there was a bright, purple light that flooded the entire cabin. When the flash of light disappeared the lightning was gone.

_"I must be having air sickness."_ As the plane flew out of the cloud, she expected to see a city that never slept. Instead the last bit of light from the sunset faintly revealed an island surrounded by what appeared to be an endless expanse of ocean.

_"Something isn't right."_ Just then she could hear the engines shutting down one by one.

_"This can't be good."_ She breathed heavily and tried to calm herself with deep breaths, but she feared the worst has happened.

* * *

Kopaka, Gali and Pohatu stood on a cliff at the edge of Ko-wahi. Despite how close they were, the storm was a few miles away. Kopaka's eye piece zoomed in to get a better view of the strange lightning. Just then there was a bright purple flash coming from the center of the cloud. It was brighter than the lightning. Kopaka cover his eye in pain. But what made the three Toa stumped wasn't the bright flash, but that all of the lightning ceased after it went off. They waited eagerly for something to happen. Nothing. Then they could faintly hear what they thought was thunder.

"How is that possible?" asked Gali. "There's thunder, but no lightning." They listened for several more seconds and the sound of thunder continued.

"Okay," said Pohatu, "should thunder be rumbling continuously? Because it's freaking me out."

"I don't think it's thunder." Kopaka said as he pointed to the sky. The two looked and could see a small stream of light come out of the cloud.

"What is that?" asked Gali.

"It looks like some kind of strange rahi." replied Kopaka as he zoomed in on the object.

"That thing is fast." said Pohatu. "I don't think Lewa could out fly that creature."

"Racing is the least of our problems," snapped Kopaka, "that thing is headed for Ta-koro!"

* * *

Tahu, Takanuva, Lewa and Jaller watched the storm from the city wall. All of the city's soldiers armed themselves in preparation of an attack. The Toa stared at the storm and were dumbfounded at the fact that the lightning had stopped so suddenly, yet the thunder was still rolling. Jaller was the first to notice the strange light coming out of the cloud.

"What is that?" he asked.

"I don't know," Tahu said as he drew his swords, "but we're not going to let it take us with out a fight." The Toa and guards drew their weapons and awaited as the strange light rapidly approached the city. Tahu raised his hand in the air and the soldiers aimed their weapons. The sound of thunder became louder and louder as the light got closer. When the mysterious object was close enough he dropped his hand and the Matoran opened fire. Fire-tiped arrows filled the sky. The Toa pitched in and shot their elemental powers at the light, but their attack wasn't enough to stop it. Tahu ordered everyone to get out of the way. Everyone on the wall jumped. Every villager and soldier covered their ears and screamed as the thunderous sound became too loud to bear. The only one who looked up was Lewa. Despite how fast it was, he was able to see enough of the strange object as it flew over them. He was amazed at how big it was. Its wings were even bigger. What amazed him even more is that they didn't flap.

_"It's some kind of Rahi."_ he thought. As the mysterious rahi flew over, a small amount of a bizarre, black liquid fell on the village. Some of it on landed on Tahu.

"Ugh, what is this stuff?" he said as he wiped it off his mask. The stench from the liquid was intoxicating and Tahu began to find it difficult to breath. As he fell gasping for air, he didn't notice the liquid flow to a torch that was on the ground. He heard screams and turned around to see the village rapidly catching fire. It didn't take him long to find out what was causing it and that a trail of the substance was leading the fire right to him.

57EC88D7-AE89-9DE7-6206-7545CC46FE2F

1.02.28


	5. The Humans Arive

Brutaka stood on the eastern shore of Mata Nui. He watched as the plane flew over the village and made its way towards open ocean. After three minutes the plane finally crashed. He could barely see it happen.

"Perfect," he smiled, "now all I need to do is wait for the survivors to wash up and the game will begin." his smile then disappeared as he realized that he made a very important mistake.

"Silly me. I forgot the supplies. I don't want those things to fight unarmed and unprepared." He triggered his mask power and returned to Earth. He poked his head out of the portal and found himself in a store. The store was closed, but he took the precaution of waiting to see if anyone would show up. When the coast was clear he stepped out and began to look around. He saw a sign hanging from the ceiling and took note at its markings. It said Walmart, but he couldn't tell and neither did he care.

In the store he found all sorts of things and threw them at the portal. He found guns, ammo, things that looked like weapons, food, camping gear and other bizarre items and threw them through the portal. He even transported a few vehicles that he saw. While gathering supplies he was too busy to notice the security camera watching him.

"There," he said in satisfaction "that should be everything they need." He spotted something from the corner of his eye. Sitting on a shelf was a small, chromed-metal box with two long holes on the top. He had never seen anything like it. He picked it up and examined it curiosity.

_"They might need this too."_ he thought and threw the toaster through the portal. He could hear a strange noise coming from out side followed by bright red and blue flashes of light. He quickly slipped through the portal and closed it right as the police entered the building.

* * *

Before the flames could reach Tahu, he drew his swords and used them to absorb the fire. Just as soon as the fire started it stopped. But he wasn't out of danger yet. The fumes from the fuel were still suffocating him. He placed his hands on his throat gasping for air. He could feel the fumes burn his throat as he tried to cry out for help. Takanuva saw what was happening to his brother and urged to Lewa to help. While he went to the well to get water, Lewa rushed over to Tahu. He created a small funnel of air and forced it through Tahu's throat. Takanuva rushed over and poured water on him and watched the black liquid come off. The water slowly became steam as it ran off Tahu's body. Takanuva could see the bizarre liquid float on top of some of the water he poured. He had never seen anything like it.

After thirty seconds of forcing air into Tahu's lungs he was able breath on his own. Lewa reached out his arm and pulled his brother back on his feet. As the villagers began to settle down, the Toa and Jaller went to go see Vakama.

"Turaga, do you know what that thing was?" asked Tahu.

"I'm afraid not." he replied. "I have never seen anything like it in my life." He held Lewa's mask in his hand and gave it to the Toa of air.

"Thank you Turaga." He placed his mask back on. He could feel his power returning and gave his newly restored mask a test flight. The three watched as he flew high into the air and hovered. He scanned the sky and the horizon around him for the mysterious creature, but saw no trace of it. He looked to the west to see three figures racing towards the village. It was his fellow brothers. He quickly flew back to the village tell them the news.

They watched as Pohatu, Gali and Kopaka ran in the village using Kakamas.

"Mata Nui, what happened here?" asked Pohatu.

"Some strange creature flew over us and nearly caught the whole village on fire." said Tahu.

"How did it do that?" Kopaka asked as he observed the damage around him.

"It poured out this strange liquid," replied Takanuva. "it caught fire and released a toxic fume that nearly killed Tahu. The strange thing about it is that the liquid floats on water."

"Liquid floating on water?" Gali asked with a stumped look "is that even possible?"

"It was for this black stuff."

"Did any of you get a good look at what attacked you?"

"I did" Everyone turned their attention to Lewa.

"You did?" asked Pohatu. "What did it look like?"

"Well, the entire thing was built-made of metal. It was big and its wings were even bigger and they didn't flap. I also noticed four strange, round object on its wings. They seemed to be what was make-causing the loud-shout we all heard. What ever it was it's gone now."

"Well we can't be too sure." said Kopaka. "This thing could strike again at any moment. We need to return to our villages and make sure the Matoran are safe." The Toa debated for a while before agreeing on his plan. The Toa left Ta-koro and went to their village. Pohatu ran northwards to warn Onua while Lewa stayed behind in Ta-koro to continue resting.

"Better get some shuteye fire-spitter." he said while lying down in Takanuva's hut. "Tomorrow we're going vine-swinging."

"Joy." he said in a sarcastic tone. He rolled over in his sheets and went to sleep.

* * *

Sarah could hear waves crashing on the beach. Once in a while she would hear a bird or two chirping. She opened her eyes and saw clear, blue sky.

_"What's going on?"_ She sat up and yawned. As she stretched her arms and legs she saw a vast ocean in front of her. She had a stumped look on her face. She then turned around to see a dense jungle.

"This can't be right," she said to herself, "I should be in New York, not in Caribbean." She thought for a minute. _"Maybe we took the wrong plane and landed in the Bahamas."_ But she quickly shook the idea out of her head and began to walk towards the jungle. She sat next to a large boulder on the edge of the jungle to think.

"_What happened?"_ She closed her eyes and tried as hard as she could to remember. _"There was a bright light followed by the sound the engines shutting down. When the pilots informed us there was panic. People were screaming. A baby was crying behind me. Every thing was happening so fast and yet so slow. The captain ordered us to brace for impact. Then nothing. Just water. Water everywhere." _

"Gah!" she yelled and placed her hands on her head. All of the thinking was giving her a migraine. She opened her eyes and looked up at the sky.

_"It doesn't matter how I got here. The only thing that matters is that I need to survive long enough for someone to find and rescue me."_ She stood up and began the long walk along the shoreline.

* * *

Mr. Petrik looked at his surroundings and couldn't tell if he was dead or had a really bad cup of coffee. Whatever was confusing him was doing a really good job. In front of him was open desert. Behind him was the ocean and to his left he could see a volcano. To make sure he wasn't hallucinating he went over to the ocean and drank the water. He immediately spat it out.

"Yep," he said as he wiped his mouth "that's sea water all right, and I'm not dreaming. But this isn't New York let alone Kansas." He then turned his attention to three of his students, who sat on the shore next to him.

"Where are we?" asked Mackenzie.

"No idea." he replied. He shield his eyes from the sun as he scanned the area once more. He noticed a small patch of green towards the volcano.

_"Perhaps there's someone living there, or a place where we can find food and shelter."_ Mr. Petrik thought. They made their respects to those who died and then made their way south.

* * *

Sarah walked on the shore for what seemed an hour. Occasionally she would find luggage from the plane that had washed ashore and carried it with her. She had a feeling that she wouldn't see anyone for a long time and needed every advantage she could get to stay alive. She looked up to see a large volcano. She made a quick estimate and judged that it was about ten miles away. The distance still didn't ease her. Being from Oregon, she knew all too well the power of volcanoes as well as their destruction.

She sighed and continued her walk. After a few minutes she found a suitable place to make camp. She placed the luggage and items she found on her campsite and continued her walk north to find more items that might have made it to shore. Out in the distance she could see a dark object on the beach along with what looked to be two people. She got excited and began to walk towards the strangers. As she got closer she began to walk faster and faster until she was running.

As she got closer she realized that the two people were Ashley and Caitlin. They sat on a suitcase that she recognized as hers and their backs were turned against her. She saw the opportunity and quietly crept up behind the chatting girls. She them made a loud roar that made the girls scream and jump. Sarah couldn't help but fall on the ground and laugh.

"Sarah!" yelled Ashley "That's not funny!"

"You're right, it's not." she replied, "it's hilarious!" Caitlin wasn't as angry with Sarah as Ashley. Instead she was excited to see another fellow band member survive the crash. After Ashley settled down the three girls hugged, chatted and then followed Sarah to her campsite.

57EC88D7-AE89-9DE7-6206-7545CC46FE2F

1.02.28


	6. Brutaka's Game

Takanuva opened his eyes and saw the sunlight pouring through his window.

_"Oh man I overslept."_ he thought. He looked on the floor to see Lewa still sound asleep. A grin came on his face, and he quietly got out of bed and reached for a metal pot and a spoon. He crept up as close as he could to the snoring Toa and placed the pot near his ear. He banged the pot as hard as he could. The loud noise startled Lewa and he jumped out of bead screaming. Takanuva laughed so hard he fell on the floor. Lewa looked at the novice Toa and chuckled.

"That's a good one fire-spitter. If only Tahu and Kopaka had your sense of humor." He walked out of the hut and saw Matoran repairing the damage from last nights attack.

"What are you two still doing here?" Tahu asked "You two should be in Le-koro right now."

"Sorry," replied Lewa "we kind of slept in-late." The two Toa left the village and made their way towards Le-wahi. When they arrived at the edge of the jungle they climbed to the top of a tree.

"Okay fire-spitter," Lewa said "it's time you quick-learned the proper way to vine-swing. Just watch-see me." Lewa demonstrated to him the technique, and then allowed the Toa of light to try. Takanuva griped the vine firmly and did exactly as Lewa said and swung to another branch.

"Good." Lewa said cheerfully "Now lets continue on while we head to Le-koro."

The two slowly began to swing their way across the jungle treetops. Although Takanuva was still slow at it Lewa stayed with him incase he should fall again.

* * *

Onua dug out the earth in front of him as he built a new tunnel. His chain saw ripped through the soil like a hot knife on butter. After a long hour of work he put his Toa tools down and took a quick break. He sat against the wall and took a drink from his canteen. After a few minutes Onua got back up to continue working. He placed his right hand on the wall and closed his eyes to feel the earth, finding out where its weak spots were. His eyes opened and a smile came on his face.

"Pohatu, it's good to see you again."

"You can see me without looking? Impressive." Pohatu smiled as he came out of the dark.

"I can recognize the vibrations of any foot step, and there's no mistaking your feet." he chuckled. "So what brings you here?" Pohatu's smile disappeared.

"I've come to warn you." Onua tilted his head.

"Warn me about what?"

* * *

Sarah, Ashley and Caitlin began searching the jungle for branches and other building material for their camp. What ever was too small to build with became firewood. Sarah was still thinking about the crash. She tried many times to remember the blank spots and how she managed to survive. Her head began to ache again and she thought of something different. She began to think of the good and bad things about being stranded on an island.

_"I don't get to see my friends back home, or my family. But then again, I don't have to worry about chores, school or Jan-"_ she paused. _"Janet... I bet that idiot didn't make it. I guess that's what she gets for being a snot-nosed brat."_ Her thinking was interrupted when she heard something and stood still. The other girls froze too. They could hear rustling behind some underbrush ten yards away. Sarah grabbed one of the large branches they collected and readied herself for whatever was about to come out. Ashley and Caitlin stood behind Sarah as she prepared to defend them from what ever was be hid the bush. Sarah slowly crept towards it and readied her branch.

_"Let's see what's behind bush number one."_ She took a swing and heard a thump followed by a feminine voice.

"Ow!" she said. Sarah recognized the voice and walked around the bush to see her worst enemy on the ground rubbing her head.

"Oh, sorry Janet." she said I a low, sarcastic tone.

"Sorry is right. Why did you even hit me?" complained Janet.

"We thought you were something else. What are you even doing out here?"

"That's none of your business." she said as she stood up. She was still rubbing her head. Sarah tried really hard to keep a smile from running across her face. She really wanted to laugh at the fact she hit her in the head. Part of her wanted to do it again, but she restrained herself.

"Well we could use an extra hand around the camp." said Ashley.

"You guys made shelter?" asked Janet.

"Well sort of. We're gathering materials." Caitlin replied.

"Well then, I found some things that can help us." Janet said as she left the group. She signaled for them to follow her further into the jungle. They traveled for a hundred yards to a small, open patch of jungle. In the center of the patch was a pile of items and supplies. There was an ATV, food, survival kits, hiking backpacks, guns, ammo, knifes and other weapons. The girls looked through the pile with amazement, but Sarah couldn't help but be suspicious.

_"Where did all of this come from? I don't see any trails leading here. Maybe they're pirated and this is just where they stashed their 'treasure'."_ She saw something in the pile that had her a little confused.

"Is that a toaster?" Caitlin asked as Sarah picked it up.

"Yep." she replied.

"I see you found one of the supply depots." said a dark voice from behind. The startled girls turned around. Sarah held a loaded riffle and aimed it at the stranger.

* * *

"Let me get this straight, a giant, mechanical bird attacked Tahu's village and set it on fire?" Onua asked as he dug through the soil.

"Yep." replied Pohatu.

"Well we don't have to worry here. Onu-koro is too far underground to be attacked by some giant Rahi."

"You're missing the point. Makuta is still alive and who knows what he'll throw at us next." Pohatu expected his brother to tell him not to worry.

"You may be right." Onua replied. Pohatu was blown back at his response.

"I am?" he said in confusion.

"Yeah," He stopped and place his hand on the wall. "I'm picking up strange vibrations on the surface. I've never felt these kind before. There's three of them, neither of them are Matoran or Toa, and they're headed for Kini-nui." he said in a worried tone.

"Well then, let's go see who these new visitors are."

* * *

"Who are you?" Sarah asked. She cocked the riffle while keeping her eye on the mysterious person.

"Ah, so you know how to use that. Good." he smiled.

"You didn't answer my question." Her tone became darker.

"Now, now. There's no need for violence." said the tall man. "You can call me Brute. Mr. Brute."

"Brute?" Janet asked "Don't you mean Bruce?"

"No." the man smiled. He was just over six feet tall, with dark, black hair. He had dark sunglasses on and wore a black suit with a black tie.

"What do you want Brute?" Sarah asked "and are you some kind of agent?"

"No," chuckled Brute "I'm not an agent, or a spy or anything like that. I'm just a simple friend here to inform you on the rules of my game."

"Game! What game?" asked Ashley.

"Let me explain." He sat down on a fallen tree. "Using a 'secret weapon' I have teleported you and the entire air ship to this planet. Your mission is to survive as long as possible. If you win, you live. If you lose then you die."

"You want us to believe that we're on an alien planet and that we have to fight for our lives?" Sarah asked. Brute nodded.

"Okay, the surviving part I can understand, but being on another planet? You must of hit your head on something." snickered Janet.

"Call me what ever you want, but remember, I'm your only way home." Sarah couldn't tell if he was telling the truth or was just crazy.

"How long do we need to survive and what are we trying to survive from?" she said trying to play along.

"You survive for as long as I want you to. As for what you're surviving against: Everything. There are strange and dangerous creatures on this island. Some you may recognize, but most are beyond logic."

"You expect us to survive on an island with only these supplies and a toaster?" snapped Janet.

"Oh no. That would make the game less fun. I've hidden several supplies all over the island. If I were you, I would hold on to that weapon of yours." He pointed at Sarah "You'll be needing it a lot." He stood up and ran into the jungle brush.

"Hey wait! Get back here!" shouted Sarah. The four girls perused him for about ten seconds. When they came around a bush they stopped in amazement as they saw Brute go through a purple, swirling vortex. Sarah ran at the vortex, only to see it closed before she could reach it.

"I can't believe it," Caitlin said. "The nut job is telling the truth."

"Perhaps not all of it." replied Sarah. "If he's right about us being on another planet then the stars will tell us tonight." The girls went back to the supplies and gathered what they could to bring back to camp. As they made their way, Sarah still had questions going through her head.

_"Somethings not right. First the lightning followed by a flash, then the plane, and now a stranger with an even stranger name. Who was that guy and was that vortex the 'secret weapon' he was talking about? And why did he call a plane an airship and didn't address the gun by what it's really called?"_

"Guys, stop." Ashley whispered as she pointed at the treetops. Everyone froze and looked up. Sarah cocked her gun.

"What is it?" asked Caitlin. "I don't see anything."

"I don't know how to explain this, but I thought I just saw an angel swinging on vines in the treetops." Everyone gave her a blank stare.

"You have got to be kidding me." said Janet.

"What? I saw it, I swear. It was white and gold."

"Never mind that," said Sarah "Let's just get back to camp."

* * *

Brutaka stepped out of the portal and removed the Mahiki from his face. He looked up at he sky and smiled.

"This is going to end badly for one of the 'teams', but no mater who looses I will have the satisfaction of watching one race destroy another." He chuckled and made his way back to his hide out.

* * *

Takanuva and Lewa let go of their vines after being spooked by a loud and thunderous sound. Takanuva landed stomach first onto a branch while Lewa used his mask power to keep him from falling to the ground.

"The creature is back!" yelled Lewa as he franticly tried to find the direction from which the sound came from.

"I don't think that was it," replied Takanuva "There was only one boom." Lewa flew over the trees to see if he could find the creature. He came back down to Takanuva and shook his head.

"No Makuta-monsters out there. Come on, we must wind-sprint to the village."

* * *

"What do you think you're doing?" yelled Janet.

"I'm using the riffle to signal others of our location." said Sarah.

"No. You're just trying to attract unwanted attention."

"Janet, gun shots don't attract predators, they scare them." She aimed the gun in the air and fired another shot.

"There, hopefully someone will find us."

The girls could hear a call off in the distance, coming from the south. Sarah and Ashley went to the source of the sound and found two more survivors. One was a flight attendant and the other was a businessman. The two brought the survivors to their camp where they began to assist making the shelter and a fire, while Janet, Ashley and Caitlin went back to get the rest of the supplies. The adults looked at the girls in a confused way and Sarah began explaining what they went through.

57EC88D7-AE89-9DE7-6206-7545CC46FE2F

1.02.28


End file.
